Information Broker
by Aoikuromi
Summary: Eren es un joven informante que cumplía con su trabajo como de costumbre, hasta que lo envían a Francia para obtener la información de un importante empresario y jefe de un aclamado grupo de la mafia, conocido como Levi Ackerman. Se veía como una misión cualquiera, hasta que los roles cambian. ¿Quien atacará a quien? [Riren/AU/Yaoi/Lemmon]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora. **

Prólogo.

Paseaba su dedos por el contorno de esos labios carnosos y apetecibles de ese hombre rubio, pero no tenía mera intención de tocarlos con los propios. Mientras realizaba esta acción, lanzó sigilosamente una pastilla al vaso que contenía alcohol, que por necesidad, fue bebido por aquel hombre.

Una sonrisa burlona surcaba sus labios, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, como era de costumbre.

Tomó la mano de aquel hombre corpulento, indicándole con un guiño coqueto que fueran a la habitación, y así lo hizo. Caminaron por el pasillo que los llevó a la habitación del dueño del lugar, y este, tomó al joven castaño para depositar su cuerpo en la cama. Se sentía liviano siendo tocado por ese hombre, pero cambiarían los roles.

El rubio comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, mientras intentaba luchar con la ropa del castaño, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué tramaba ese joven? Lo descubrió cuando su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y cayó tendido en la cama. Mientras tanto, el castaño aprovechó esto para buscar por toda la habitación una laptop que contenía información. Al encontrarla, inmediatamente huyó del lugar, sin antes lanzar un beso al aire.

Ese hábil joven seductor, que poseía de ojos ámbar, no era nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger, un informante.

.

.

.

-¡Eren! ¡Querido! Al fin llegas.- Una mujer con anteojos y cabello tomado en una cola, recibía entusiasta y con un abrazo al joven.

-Hanji-san... ¿Qué sucede?- Se dejó abrazar sin muchos ánimos. No era muy cariñoso que digamos.

-Más trabajo querido.- Le tendió una hoja en el escritorio con los datos básicos de un adulto de cabellos rubios, y cejas gruesas. El castaño tomó la hoja y la observó por unos segundos.

Su nombre era Erwin Smith.

-Esta noche vas por él.- Colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, observando también la hoja con repugnancia. -Suerte, Eren.- Palpó la espalda del menor, para luego tomar un cerro de papeles y llevárselos a otra habitación.

Otra noche de arduo trabajo.

.

.

.

Y ahí venía llegando del trabajo que le había mandado Hanji esa mañana. Se sentía agotado. Suspiró, yendo a la habitación de la mayor para dejarle la laptop con la información del empresario Erwin Smith.

Así era su vida desde pequeño, fue criado para robar y obtener información. Pelear cuando fuera necesario, y matar cuando se le ordenara.

Aunque su mayor arma no es una pistola, ni una navaja, o veneno... Es la seducción. Ese poder de encender el placer y la lujuria de quien tuviera la desdicha de pasar una noche con él. Varías manos han pasado por ese cuerpo, y darse el honor de ver esos ojos ámbar, que escondían más de algún secreto. Y algo que destacar, es que ese joven tan seductor, es virgen. Nadie a tenido la suerte de profanar a ese joven de 15 años, por ahora.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero fue interrumpido cuando el azote de una puerta se sintió en el departamento. Probablemente era Hanji... Error.

-Eren, Eren... ¿Estas bien?- Una chica de rasgos asiáticos y cabellera negra, movía suavemente el cuerpo de Eren para despertarlo.

-Uhg... Mikasa... Estoy bien, estoy bien... ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos que ahora, eran esmeralda.

-Vine a ver como te fue en la misión de anoche, creí que era muy difícil para ti. Deberías dejarme acompañarte...- Ahí estaba otra vez su preocupada hermana, siempre era lo mismo.

-Para nada, fue más sencillo de lo que esperé, y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te involucres en mi trabajo, así que no. Preocúpate del tuyo.- Frunció un poco el ceño, mostrando seriedad.

-Esta bien... Pero cualquier problema, no dudes en decirme.- Tomó el rostro de su hermano, confirmando realmente que no tenía ningún daño visible.

-Si, si... Lo que digas. Déjame descansar.- Suspiró por décima vez, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

-No puedes, Hanji me mandó a llamarte. Te espera en su oficina.- Volvió a su postura, mirando con preocupación a su hermano al verlo tan cansado y afligido.

-Nnhg...- Soltó un quejido mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la oficina/cuarto de Hanji, deteniéndose por unos segundos a medio camino para voltearse hacía la pelinegra. -Gracias por avisarme.- Continuó su trayectoria, recibiendo de parte de la pelinegra un asentimiento de cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de dichosa oficina, encontrándose a la mayor con una copa de vino en sus manos. Parecía estar fuera de sus cabales.

-Hanji-san, ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?- Observó de reojo las acciones de la mujer, cerciorándose de que estuviera algo cuerda al menos.

-¡Querido Eren! Por la información que obtuviste, hemos hecho caer redondo a Smith en nuestras manos, ¡Todo gracias a ti! Sin ti no sabríamos que hacer, así que te llamaba para celebrar.- Tendió una copa hacía el menor para dejar caer el liquido en dicha copa.

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero... Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber, y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Solo quiero dormir.- Suspiró por onceaba vez, recalcándole sus ojeras a la castaña.

-Oh~ Esta bien, más para mi... Pero antes de que te retires, te debo informar algo.- Dejó la copa de vino a un lado, y su rostro mostró seriedad, una seriedad que nunca había mostrado antes, y esto asustó al pobre Eren.

-¿Qué cosa?- Observó como Hanji sacaba unos papeles de debajo del escritorio, y se los tendía con cuidado.

-Eren... Esta misión será opcional, si no quieres tomarla, te lo permito.- Acomodó sus lentes, dando a entender que hablaba muy en serio.

-Okay, pero... ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarla?- La mano ajena que le tendió el papel, no se quitaba de encima, así que no podía ver el rostro o nombre de su próxima victima.

-Este hombre es peligroso en sí. Además de ser un simple mafioso, es hábil en todo ámbito, tanto físico como psicológico, muy inteligente. ¿Lo entiendes? No es de esos viejos estúpidos que solo piensan en dinero y más dinero.- Quitó la mano del documento para dejar ver de quien hablaba. -Te mandaría acompañado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder más miembros. Sé que sonará cruel, pero es así. Por eso te digo y pregunto, Eren... ¿Aceptas la misión?-

El castaño quedó un poco perplejo ante la información que le dio la mujer, ¿Enserio una persona podría ser tan peligrosa?. Observó el documento, no había foto, así que no pudo ver el rostro de tan intrigante hombre, pero si su información básica.

.

.

**Levi Lance Rivaille. **

**34 años. **

**Jefe de un grupo de la mafia más poderosa de Francia, e importante empresario.**

**Destacable por su fuerza y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. **

**Odia a los niños. **

.

.

Esto último lo dejó un poco molesto, ¿Como pensaba seducir o acercarse a un hombre que odia a los niños? Continuó leyendo el informe hasta topar con un importante detalle.

_**...Es homosexual.**_

Un punto a favor. Podría hacerse ver como un joven profesional en lo que "supuestamente" hacía. Sería pan comido. Además de tener el dato del lugar donde solía ir a tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando, era un bar bastante lujoso. Arreglándose, y con un poco de cautela, cumpliría su cometido, aún que sentía algo de miedo por esa habilidad psicológica. No entendía a que se refería, pero no debería ser importante por el momento.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, dejando el documento sobre el escritorio.

-Acepto.- Tomó el documento entre sus manos, mirando decidido a la castaña.

-Esta noche saldrá un tren hacia Francia, serán un par de horas, y un taxi te llevará a tu hotel. Esta todo pagado. Tus maletas están hechas.- Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al menor para darle un fuerte abrazo. -Mucha suerte, Eren.-

-No te preocupes Hanji-san, estaré bien.- Correspondió al abrazo, imaginándose lo que le esperaría el día de mañana.

.

.

.

Con sus pertenencias más livianas en sus manos, ingresó al tren que abría sus puertas para recibir a la gente que tenía de destino París, Francia.

Todos se veían cultos, de vestimentas lujosas, artefactos costosos y peinados voluminosos.

En lo único que podía pensar en el momento en que el tren comenzó su marcha, es en como sería estar con ese hombre llamado Levi.

_¿Será agradable o molesto? _

_¿Tendrá alguna obsesión?_

_¿Será atractivo? _

_¿Como será su carácter? _

Luego detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto ese hombre? Solo sería un trabajo más como los anteriores, con la diferencia que este por alguna razón es un poco más complicado, pero el punto es el mismo: robar información. Hacer caer a su victima en sus manos.

_Aún que en esta ocasión, la victima sería él mismo. _

**Fin del prólogo.**

**Notas sensuales: Hello~ Este es uno de los fics nuevos que estoy comenzando, luego subiré el prólogo del otro. Y quizás mañana actualice Remember the Urge. Si tienen fé al fic, o les gustó y quieren saber más de los ojos raros de Eren, y que pasará con Levi, haganmelo saber. uvu Well...**

**AVISO: Busco beta D: ! Que haya beteado otros fic's, y tenga tiempo para hacerlo. Pago con dinero imaginario, yaoi hard, y quien sabe más. :$ Okayno, pero enserio, ¡Lo necesito! Quien sea beta o conozca una beta que gustaría de betear (Mierda, ¿Cuantas veces he repetido la misma palabra?) se ponga en contacto conmigo por mi facebook que está en mi biografia de Fanfiction, o por MP. Se los agradecería mucho. **

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Te encontré

**Diclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 1: Te encontré.

Observaba el paisaje que se dejaba ver por la ventana de su asiento, sin saber que sería el último que vería en su vida.

Cuando el tren se alojó en la estación, dejó que los pasajeros bajaran a gusto por haber llegado a su destino, incluyendo una cabellera castaña que destacaba por entre las personas que descendían del vagón. Con las pocas pertenencias que el joven traía en mano, recibió sus maletas llenas de ropa y quien sabe que más. Luego se dirigió a pasos perezosos a la salida de la estación, para encontrarse con el conductor del taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel. El chofer abrió la puerta y le indicó con el brazo que se adentrara.

— Gracias.— Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, y se adentró al taxi.

Recordó la llamada que le había hecho Hanji esa mañana, cuando aún intentaba dormir pero el vagón al moverse metía mucho ruido. De toda la conversación que tuvieron, prestó atención al momento en que le mencionó las características físicas de su posible víctima.

_Cabello azabache._

_Corte estilo militar._

_Piel blanca y suave._

_Estatura 1.60. _

— Qué bajito...— Pensó. Él medía como 1.70 aproximadamente.

_Peso 65. _

—¿Será gordo?— No tenía en sus planes seducir a un gordo.

_Ojos plateados y afilados. _

—¿Mirada sexy?—

_Buen cuerpo. _

— Okay, no está gordo. Esto saldrá bien.— Sonrió confiado de lo que decía, sin saber que erraba en sus propias palabras. Con toda la información que tenía, no sabía que imaginarse.

—¿Un modelo, quizás?— Esperaba que sí. Aún que parando en la información de "trabajo" y "tiempo libre", un loco pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

—... ¿Christian Grey?— Si fuera así, se dejaría hasta azotar por él.

Sus pensamientos se tuvieron que quedar de lado, al darse cuenta que ya había llegado al hotel. Al ingresar, una joven rubia y muy linda lo atendió.

— Buenos días señor Jaeger, mi nombre es Christa Renz y estoy para servirle. Tenemos su habitación preparada, y lo escoltaré hasta ella, si gusta.— Era rubia, de rasgos delicados, ojos celestes, y muy bajita.

— O-okay, muchas gracias.— Sonrió suavemente, siguiendo a la rubia que entró al elevador. Adentro de este, la pequeña joven presionó el número cuatro, o sea, su piso era el cuarto. Tenía que memorizar donde vivía, aun que solo lo usara por un par de días, no más. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la última puerta del lado izquierdo. Vio como la chica insertaba una tarjeta por un aparato que estaba junto a la puerta, y seguido de esto introducía la llave en el cerrojo.

— Listo, es todo suyo.— Le entregó su tarjeta y llave al castaño, e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Por ahora me debo retirar, cualquier problema o incomodidad hágamelo saber. Que tenga una buena estancia.— Retomó su postura, y se retiró.

Encontrándose sólo en esa inmensa habitación lujosa con sus maletas, dio un gran suspiro para luego dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Sin darse cuenta, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Debía recuperar esos 3 días sin dormir de su anterior misión en horas.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos anaranjados llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, y en la bandeja había una taza de abundante café. En un tropiezo casi deja caer la taza, pero gracias a alguien que la sostuvo a tiempo, eso no sucedió.

— Gracias, Auruo.— Tomó la bandeja con sus manos y continuó su camino.

— No es nada Petra, ve con más cuidado.— La pelianaranjada siguió su recorrido por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba bastante apartada de las demás. La chica con un poco de miedo, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente.

— Pase.— Se escuchó dentro de la puerta, era una voz gruesa y frívola, lo que le indicó que entrara.

— Aquí tiene su café, Levi.— Dejó el café sobre el escritorio de aquél hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, observando el envidiable paisaje que tenía solo para él.

— Gracias, Petra, puedes retirarte.— Cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose y la puerta cerrándose, se giró para quedar de frente a la taza de café en su escritorio.

Aquel hombre que imponía respeto y miedo entre sus empleados, era Levi Lance Rivaille, gran empresario y jefe de un grupo de la mafia muy peligroso. Las personas a su alrededor creían que era un tipo ocupado y peligroso, pero era muy al contrario. Levi era alguien tranquilo, no tenía mucho trabajo más que negociar, sabía convencer al cliente y manejarlo. En tanto a la mafia, también era poco trabajo, aun que se volvía algo pesado cuando alguno de sus integrantes resultaba herido por alguna riña con otro bando. Sus trabajos tenían su lado positivo como negativo, así todo estaba balanceado. En su tiempo libre, leía o iba a un bar, beber lo relajaba y alejaba del trabajo.

En frente de él tenía su segundo vicio además del alcohol: El café. Con su cautivador sabor y aroma, lo volvía loco. Los días fríos de invierno, se volvían cálidos con una taza de café matutino, pero su momento de placer fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta. Los iba a ignorar, hasta que se volvieron más insistentes.

— ¿Qué quieres? Pasa.— Casi partió la taza al dejarla con rudeza sobre el escritorio. Un hombre que parecía un total viejo se adentró a la oficina con rapidez.

— Perdóneme por interrumpirle así Levi, pero me pidieron con urgencia que le entregara esto.— Tendió un papel doblado con un sello, esperando a ser recibido.

— ¿Y quién te mandó a entregar esta mierda?— Observó aquel papel, que para su gusto, lucía muy informal.

— Un sirviente que trabaja en el hotel lujoso que está en frente de este edificio, al parecer el jefe va a hacer una fiesta y como es amigo suyo, lo invitó.—

— Ah... Okay, ahora vete.— Al quedar solo nuevamente, desdoblo el papel, viendo su contenido.

_Levi Lance Rivaille._

_Esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta que realizará el hotel *****._

_Gracias por su atención, esperamos que asista._

— Vaya, pero que simple, típico del dueño.— Suspiró, doblando el papel a un reducido tamaño para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Suponía que por lo lujoso que es el hotel, solo irían personas importantes y adineradas. Era un buen momento para usar sus tácticas de negocio. Por lo que, podía darse por seguro que asistiría.

.

.

.

Un ruido molesto lo estaba alejando de su letargo momentáneo, luego ese ruido se hizo más intenso y molesto, hasta que se fijó que era el timbre que sonaba insistentemente. Frotó sus ojos perezosamente, mientras se despabilaba y caminaba medio atarantado hacía la puerta a ver quién era. Era el puto conserje.

— Lo siento si lo he molestado, pero venía a entregarle una invitación.— Le tendió una carta con un sello muy bonito, al parecer, eran unas alas blancas junto a otras más oscuras.

— Okay, gracias.— Tomó la carta, y la observó por unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño intrigado.

— Es una invitación a una fiesta que se dará tanto para los habitantes del hotel, como para importantes empresarios, y sería un gusto tenerlo presente en la fiesta, señor Jaeger.—

— Oh, entiendo... Veré si el trabajo me deja asistir.— Sonrió lo más amable que pudo, aun que en su mente divagaba la idea de matar al conserje por interrumpir su sueño.

— Que tenga una buena tarde.— Apenas el conserje terminó su oración, el castaño cerró de un portazo la puerta, y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá. Solo quería dormir, y no se lo permitían. Observó nuevamente el sobre, y lo abrió, leyendo el contenido del papel que había en su interior.

_Blah blah blah... Lo esperamos esta noche... Blah blah blah._

— ¿Esta noche? Pff...— Al menos, Hanji le había otorgado un día para conocer el lugar y estar libre, quizás no sería mala idea asistir. Volvió a doblar el papel para meterlo en el sobre, y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Observó el ventanal que daba hacía una parte del sector donde se encontraba, y el cielo que mostraba su atardecer. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se sentía como si no hubiera dormido más de quince minutos. Dio un largo suspiro, y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacía el baño para darse una ducha.

Después de unos largos veinte minutos bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, salió del baño con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Se dirigió rápidamente al closet, que estaba vacío. Recordó que todavía no sacaba la ropa de sus maletas, y se arrepentía mucho por ello. Con suma flojera y paciencia, abrió la maleta más grande, donde traía sus ropas más llamativas. Escogió lo primero que sacó; un par de jeans negros ajustados, una polera del mismo color que los jeans, una camiseta abierta con diseño a cuadros roja con negro, y unas zapatillas "converse". Su cabello se arreglaba solo, le gustaba el estilo que daba... "Rebelde".

Luego de haberse mirado al espejo por decima vez, y haber confirmado por si mismo que lucía bien, observó el reloj de la habitación, ya era hora. Tomó la tarjeta llave de su alojamiento, y salió, pero había un problema... No sabía donde quedaba el lugar de eventos del hotel. Sabía que tenían un lugar donde desayunar y todo eso, pero no sabía donde se ubicaba. Estaba metido en un gran problema, y lo peor, es que no había nadie por el pasillo. Frustrado, se fue hacía el elevador, y marcó el número uno, para llegar al primer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vio un par de personas, muy lujosas para su gusto, que iban de un lugar a otro. Le daba un poco de miedo preguntar donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, hasta que sintió a alguien topar con su hombro por accidente.

— Tch, quítate del camino.— El hombre con su mirada plateada y afilada, le causó un escalofrío en la espalda al joven castaño.

—Lo siento, solo quería saber... ¿Donde se encuentra el evento?— Si se lo había topado por accidente, debía ser por una razón. Si, Eren Jaeger creía en esas cosas del destino, a pesar de mostrarse un tanto frío en algunas ocasiones respecto a ese tema. El hombre, que era más bajo que él, suspiró pesadamente, dando a entender que era un fastidio como persona.

— ¿Vives aquí pero no sabes donde se realizan los eventos?— El castaño solo puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado, sintiéndose más humillado de lo que ya estaba. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el chico.

— Sígueme...— ¿Había oído bien? Aquel hombre lo iba a escoltar a la fiesta, debe ser un milagro.

— Claro... ¡Gracias!— Sin recibir respuesta, siguió a ese hombre salvador y al mismo tiempo misterioso.

La fiesta estaba en un salón, que se encontraba por un pasillo de la entrada principal del hotel. Todo se veía fabuloso, comida por todos lados, música adecuada para la ocasión, y por sobre todo, gente adinerada. Eso lo incluía a él, y su acompañante.

— Bien, mocoso, ya llegamos, eres libre.— El hombre de cabellos azabaches estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Eren se atrevió a interceptarlo antes de que se fuera.

— Espere... No quiero causarle molestias, pero no conozco a nadie, y no quiero estar solo por aquí... ¿Podría hacerme compañía solo por un rato?— Se sentía realmente inútil, humillado y necesitado.

— ¿Me ves cara de niñero? No soy nadie para acompañarte.— Se estaba aburriendo un poco del joven que al parecer realmente si estaba fuera de sus cabales.

— Podría resultar ser una buena compañía, si usted lo desea...— Sus ojos habían tomado ese color ámbar que cautivaba a cualquiera, manteniendo un poco más de acercamiento con el hombre que lo observaba extrañado y asombrado por sus ojos, al parecer.

— Tch, solo por un rato.— Desvió su mirada de esos orbes tan malditamente cautivadores para su gusto, no había notado ese color de ojos en el joven hasta ahora, o será que... ¿Había cambiado el color de sus ojos? Imposible. Estaba delirando, y para pasar de deliramiento, tomó una copa de vino que le había ofrecido un sirviente. Solo lo probó, exquisito como debía ser.

La música se volvió algo pasional, perfecta para las parejas, que en unos segundos ya estaban en la pista bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El castaño sentía algo de envidia por esas parejas que con todo ese dinero que poseían, podían vivir tranquilamente al lado de la persona que amaban, no como él, que debía andar moviéndose de allá para acá, arriesgando su vida para ganarse el dinero para su propio sustento. Ahora suspiró algo molesto, dejando su vaso de Whiskey en una mesa que había junto a él. Su acompañante se dio cuenta de este comportamiento, dándose cuenta por sí mismo de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—

—... ¿Ah? N-no...— La propuesta le había sorprendido por un momento, y hasta le provocó un rubor en las mejillas, que no se notaba por la oscuridad que había tomado el lugar.

— Es que te ves triste, ¿Sucede algo?— Sabía que preguntaba algo obvio, pero no estaba de más hacerlo.

— ...No, nada, debe ser su imaginación.— Si comenzaba a hablar el porqué envidiaba a aquellas personas, tocarían el tema de su trabajo, y eso lo pondría en sumo peligro.

— Supongo... Por cierto, mocoso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Luego trataría de inducirse más en la vida de aquel joven que le llamaba extrañamente la atención, pero al menos, debía saber su nombre.

— Eren Jaeger, ¿Y usted?— Había pasado por alto el nombre de su acompañante, que idiota había sido. Aún que se arrepintió totalmente de haber preguntado.

— Levi Lance Rivaille, puedes llamarme solo Levi.—

¿Había dicho Levi?

—... ¿Levi?—

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales y sensuales: Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo uwu El otro fic que había comenzado me da flojera subirlo y no quiero mostrarlo a la luz aún (?) y no sé como continuar Remember the Urge :D Hehe... Cualquier error, o algo que los moleste, diganlo, y si les gustó, también diganlo! D: Okayno. Nos vemos en otra actualización.~**

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga?**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Eres mío

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Advertencias: Lemmon explicito. **

**Comentarios, acotaciones y disculpas en las notas finales.~ **

**Enjoy! **

Capitulo 2: Eres mío.

El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda fue horrible y lento, e incluso sus labios temblaron por unos segundos.

— ¿Ocurre algo con mi nombre?.— Preguntó el azabache al ver la reacción temerosa del más joven.

— No, nada... Es un nombre bastante único, primera vez que lo escucho, hehe.— El nerviosismo lo hacían ver poco crédulo, y Levi lo había notado, aún que prefirió solo ignorarlo.

— Entonces... ¿Estudias?.— Mierda.

— Hum...— Necesitaba una excusa, ahora, ya.— _Oh, para nada, solo soy un informante que viene precisamente por ti_.— Una mierda le iba a decir eso.

Cubrió su boca y comenzó a toser. El alboroto no tardó en aparecer por la ruidosa tos del castaño y solo respondió que se había atorado con el trago, nada grave. En ese momento el azabache le indicó que levantara los brazos y esperara unos segundos en que se desapareció por un pasillo en dirección al baño de hombres, para luego volver con un vaso de agua y entregárselo, que fue bien recibido por el castaño.

— Gracias...— Le había dado un par de probadas al agua. Realmente no la necesitaba, solo necesitaba el alboroto para evadir la pregunta anterior que le habían formulado.

— ¿Estas mejor?.— Observaba de reojo a Eren, quien se sintió un poco incomodo por ello.

— Si, no se preocupe.— Le entregó la sonrisa más dulce que podría entregarle a alguien, que encendió una llama en el pecho de Levi. Esos orbes esmeralda se lo estaban comiendo vivo, por ello tomó una copa con un licor dulce, y la bebió sin decir una palabra más.

Eren notó este cambio repentino del azabache, se había quedado mudo de repente, lo cual le trajo curiosidad.

— Uhm... Usted... ¿Es casado?.— Ya conocía la respuesta, pero debía aparentar como si de verdad fueran unos desconocidos.

— No, totalmente soltero... ¿Y tú?.— Alzó su mirada, viendo de reojo hacía los ojos agua marina, que tenían un leve toque de nerviosismo que no sabría descifrar.

— También soltero... Las relaciones largas no me van.— Movió de un lado a otro la copa que tenía su mano, sin dejar que el liquido le salpicara.

— Es normal en un mocoso como tu, solo piensan en coger. Las hormonas vuelan despavoridas de un lado a otro en tu organismo.— Bebió lo poco que le quedaba a su vaso, para luego dejar éste mismo vacío en la mesa.

— Tiene razón.— _Ha, si tan solo supieras que no he cogido nunca con nadie, viejo._

Levi se arremangó la manga del brazo derecho para ver el reloj de oro que traía en su muñeca, en otras palabras la hora.

— Ya es algo tarde para un mocoso como tu.— Dejó su manga libre.

— ¿Qué hora es?.— La hora se le había pasado volando.

— 2:30 AM.—

— Vaya, si es algo tarde... Pero ahora estoy algo solo en mi apartamento, además de que dormí toda la tarde, me aburriré.~— Hizo un leve puchero que no pasó inadvertido para Levi.

— Si quieres puedo...— Se detuvo antes de completar la frase ¿En qué estaba pensando? No han pasado más que unas horas y ya estaba pensando en algún contacto más allá de las palabras con alguien mucho menor que él.

— ¿Podría pasar la noche con usted? Si es que no le molesta...— Otra ves esos malditos ojos que estaba seguro, cambiaban de color. Ahora se veían ámbar, muy brillantes y llamativos.

— No me molesta... Vamos.— Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje, y caminó en dirección al elevador.

Ambos ingresaron al elevador, aún que el azabache evitaba a toda costa la mirada del castaño. Si lo seguía observando, haría cosas indebidas de las que se arrepentiría, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si el mocoso también lo quería? No, de ninguna manera, se iría preso por pedofilo, aún que sería casi imposible ya que al ser un importante empresario y jefe de una mafia, tipos como los de la policía no eran nada para él.

Eren sacó de sus pensamientos a Levi jalándolo un poco de su saco, indicándole que habían llegado al piso donde estaba su habitación. Descendieron del ascensor con tranquilidad, al menos el castaño iba tranquilo mientras el azabache estaba algo incomodo, ya que "inconscientemente" el menor se le apegaba mucho y chocaban sus caderas. Estando frente a la puerta que indicaba el número 569, Levi sacó una tarjeta que pasó por una maquina que estaba pegada a la pared, haciendo que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Luego de haberla guardado en su bolsillo trasero, le indicó al castaño que ingresara primero, después él.

— Woah~...— Observó el interior del apartamento que estaba lleno de cosas lujosas; Sofá, refrigerador, televisión, muebles, cuadros... Todo se veía malditamente de alto precio.

— ¿Sorprendido?.— Con la mirada indiferente de siempre, dejó su saco en un mini perchero, colgado y estirado.

— Bastante... Debes ganar mucho dinero para tener todo esto.— Apoyo su trasero en el borde del sofá, palpando la tela de este.

— No hay que ser un genio para saberlo, mocoso.— Desabrochó los primero botones de su camisa, mientras aflojaba la corbata.

— Hump...— No le gustaba el apodo que le había colocado el mayor, pero no iba a discutirlo. Su plan estaba yendo a la perfección y avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaba. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar a los olivos del azabache. Éste sintió un leve remesón en su pecho, deteniendo la labor de quitarse la corbata. Era la hora de atacar.

Se levantó el sofá, caminando a paso lento hacía Levi, que había quedado estático en su lugar y con la corbata a medias. Acercó su mano a la barbilla de éste y la tomó suavemente, con su dedo índice y pulgar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que rayos y tormentas se desataran. Colores tan contrariados. Uno tan brillante como el oro, mientras el otro era tan opaco como una nube en día de lluvia.

De manera sensual, Eren acarició el labio superior del azabache con su dedo índice, como lo si estuviera silenciando por unos momentos, hasta que sus labios se movieron.

— Iré por algo para beber.— Se alejó, caminando en dirección al pasillo que daba a la cocina, dejando a Levi un tanto sorprendido. No esperaba un ataque así proveniente de un mocoso.

Mientras Levi se acomodaba en el sofá, el castaño tomó dos vasos de un mueble, dejándolos sobre una mesita que había en la cocina. En los vasos vertió un poco de agua, que haría pasar inadvertidamente como Vodka, aún que la diferencia fuera mucha, después de todo, con solo probar el liquido, sería todo suyo. A un vaso le proporcionó una pastilla que en unos segundos se deshizo, luego tomó en sus manos ambos vasos y los llevó hasta el living. Ahí estaba el mayor esperándolo, apoyado del respaldo del sofá mientras dejaba un programa en la televisión. Al notar la presencia del menor, con la mano palpando a su lado, lo invitó a sentarse.

— Encontré algo de Vodka.— Tendió el vaso con la droga hacía su acompañante, quien lo recibió.

— Perfecto.— Uno de los tragos favoritos del pelinegro era el vodka.

— Brindemos por nosotros, y nuestra noche.— Chocaron sus vasos sin ejercer mucha fuerza, llevándose cada uno el suyo a la boca.

Luego de haber ingerido el "vodka", observó como el mayor solo probó el contenido de su vaso, dejándolo inmediatamente en la mesa.

— Que asco de Vodka.— Su ceño parecía más fruncido de lo normal, hasta que una mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

— Uhm... A mi me encantó.— Giró su vista y encontró la sonrisa seductora y esos ojos atractivos, llamándolo con urgencia.

No esperaron más.

Mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa ya estaba el pelinegro sobre él arremetiendo contra su boca, solo sus labios acariciándose con prisa. En un intento de alejarse y respirar, la boca del mayor volvió a atacar, esta ves introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor. Sus lenguas danzaban de un lado a otro, ambas expertas en cada movimiento que daban, de arriba hacía abajo, saboreándose la una a la otra. Los brazos de Levi rodearon la delgada pero bien formada cintura del castaño, mientras éste rodeaba su cuello, así quedando totalmente apegados el uno al otro, manteniendo aún el beso candente y mojado. Un intercambio de salivas que no terminaba jamás, hasta que ambos quedaron a merced del oxigeno.

Las manos bien entrenadas de Levi comenzaron a bajar desde los hombros hasta los brazos del menor arrastrando un poco la camisa, como una especie de "caricia", que en realidad usó para dejar expuesto su cuello y comenzar a lamer desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando una linea de saliva en el transcurso de esta acción. Luego, dio paso a los mordiscos y chupones, que provocaban gemidos por parte del castaño.

— Ahg...— Pero había un problema.

Ya han pasado más de dos minutos desde que su victima había ingerido la droga, pero no mostraba ningún efecto aún.

En eso, Levi detuvo sus movimientos y posó su boca en la oreja de Eren.

— Estas esperando que caiga adormecido, ¿No?.— El rostro de Eren era una obra maestra, desfigurada y muy pálida. Quedó totalmente en silencio.

— Es simple, te vi.—

_¿Como es que lo había visto? Estaba seguro de que el azabache estaba ocupado mientras él preparaba los tragos._

— Lo sabía desde un principio, Eren.— El azabache afianzó más el agarre de las cinturas del menor.

_O mejor dicho... _

_**Pequeño informante. **_

Su cerebro no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Como es que Levi sabía que era un informante? ¿Como es que había sido tan tonto para haberse dejado llevar así?

— Es tan obvio detectar a los jóvenes que trabajan para Hanji, esa cuatro ojos, nunca cambia.— Suspiró, y dejó caer un poco su peso sobre el menor. — Pero tu, eres diferente.— Descendió su boca hasta el hombro del castaño y le hizo un chupón bien marcado. — De hecho, siempre suelo dejar que las hormigas de esa loca se vayan, pagando un alto precio, pero quiero experimentar un poco más contigo.— Recostó el cuerpo bajo suya, quedando sobre él. En ese momento, los ojos de Eren volvieron a la normalidad, su rostro expresaba miedo puro.

Como no quería perder el tiempo, de una manera hábil dejó el pecho expuesto del menor y atacó esos botones rosados que resaltaban con su boca, succionandolos y jalándolos, haciendo que el castaño se retorciera un poco y a la vez soltará gemidos suaves y bajos.

No cabía en lo drasticamente que había cambiado la situación. Esto no debería estar pasando, él solo iba a cumplir una misión como cualquier otra, con la diferencia de que esta ves la victima se volvió el atacante. Su cerebro estaba en blanco. No razonaba, simplemente su cuerpo estaba respondiendo como se le daba la gana, mientras él estaba en una nube. Aún que tuvo que abandonar tal nube al sentir como la rodilla del mayor había comenzado a hacer presión en su entrepierna, y recién notó que ya estaba medio desnudo y cubierto de sudor.

Iba a perder la virginidad y lo sabía. No queda de otra, más que disfrutar, ¿No?

Desprevenidamente, tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y le estampó un beso, que se volvió mojado, lleno de lujuria y necesidad. Éste sin chistar le correspondió, aprovechando esto para deslizar sus manos por debajo de los pantalones y boxers del castaño, masajeando sus nalgas de arriba hacía abajo. En este proceso, de paso le quitó por completo las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Se separaron del beso, dejando un puente de saliva entre ambos, y otra ves esa sensación de incomodidad.

Eren tenía los ojos más amarillos que nunca, que desprendían lujuria viva.

Con el menor bajo suyo desnudo por completo, llegó el momento de lubricar. Antes de hacer algo, por su mente pasó la idea de darle un castigo por haberse metido con él. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus delgados labios, y acercó su mano a la mesa donde habían dejado sus vasos, tomando el que aún tenía contenido en su interior, mientras que con su mano y rodilla libre separaba las piernas del castaño. Éste le miraba con una sonrisa socorrona, que llegaba a dar miedo. Sin previo aviso, el azabache vertió el liquido del vaso en la entrepierna del menor y en sus dedos. Eren no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la fría agua que paseaba entre sus piernas.

Ansioso y sin esperar más, con su semblante indiferente de siempre, introdujo un dedo por el ano del menor, provocando que éste diera un pequeño gritito, que fue acallado por los labios del mayor. Mientras introducía el segundo dedo, sintió como el cuerpo debajo suya se retorcía y le jalaba los cabellos, pero se tranquilizaba al sentir la unión de sus labios. Simulaba penetraciones, círculos y tijeras dentro de aquel agujero. Luego dio paso al tercer dedo, recibiendo una mordida en el labio inferior. Separó su rostro del castaño y lo observó deseoso, llamándolo con urgencia a ser atendido y azotado.

Mandando todo a la reverenda mierda, sacó los tres dedos del interior del menor y dirigió una mano a su cremallera, bajando el cierre y luego los boxers, dejando al aire una bestia descomunal de 21 cms. Estaba a punto de alzar las piernas del castaño para darle duro contra el sofá, pero éste se reincorporó y acercó su rostro al azabache, susurrándole acaloradamente "—Déjamelo a mi.—". No se esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Eren empujó un poco hacía atrás el cuerpo del mayor, recostándolo sobre el sofá. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho del azabache, levantó un poco sus caderas y comenzó a descender sobre el miembro erecto que le esperaba ansioso.

— Aah...— Ese gran pedazo de carne se estaba abriendo paso en su pequeña entrada, obligandolo a continuar de manera muy lenta. Esto puso más desesperado a Levi, que se aguantó las ganas de tomar las caderas del castaño y ensartarle su hombría hasta el fondo.

Era una tortura infinita que le estaba provocando ese mocoso, por lo que no se aguantó más, y lo tomó por las muñecas, levantando su cadera para introducir su pene por completo en aquella cavidad.

— ¡AAH!.— El dolor iba a ser inevitable de todos modos. Esperaron unos segundos para que el dolor cesara, y así lo hizo. Cuando menos se lo esperó, el castaño comenzó a cabalgar sobre el azabache. El miembro entraba y salía por el ano del menor, provocando ruidos obscenos y pegajosos.

— Ah! Oh! Mmm!— En menos de unos minutos, logró tocar el cielo por cada embestida del mayor.

— Mmm...— Por el lado de Levi, solo le limitaba a gruñir y gemir por lo bajo.

El calor subía y los gemidos de Eren se volvían más altos, tanto que retumbaban por todo el apartamento, pero era lo de menor importancia. A la mierda si los vecinos los escuchaban, solo eran ellos y sus cuerpos unidos. El sofá rechinaba silenciosamente, por la cabeza del azabache pasó la idea de la posibilidad de romper el sofá por los movimientos tan bruscos. Eso solo lo excitaba más. Desprevenidamente tomó una pierna del castaño, alzándola, haciendo que éste cayera hacía atrás, quedando abajo del mayor. Sin perder ningún segundo, Levi retomó las embestidas, esta ves con un Eren sumiso que recibía sin quejarse.

Sus cuerpos agotados de dar y recibir, estaban alcanzando el climax. La voz del castaño iba a desaparecer de tanto gemido sin pudor que daba. El sofá parecía que iba a desprenderse el cualquier momento.

— Ah! Aaah! Más!.— Iba a darle al menor lo que quería. Las embestidas se volvieron más rudas y rápidas, golpeando ese punto que tanto anhelaba sentir.

— Solo un poco más... Nhg.— Su pelvis seguía golpeando el interior de Eren, hasta que sintió como su miembro estaba siendo apretado.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Ah! ¡AAAH!.— Con una certera embestida, Eren se corrió manchando su pecho y vientre, mientras el liquido caliente y blanquecino de Levi llenaba su interior, escurriéndose un poco en sus piernas.

Entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, ambos cayeron presa del sueño en el sofá, abrazados como amantes luego de un encuentro apresurado, aún que en pocas palabras, eso eran.

— Esta es la primera vez de muchas, pequeño informante.—

_Su secreto había sido revelado, y pagaría caro por ello._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas finales y sensuales: PERDOOOOON POR LA TARDANZA. La verdad, la inspiración se me había ido por el caño. :C Luego las pruebas finales y eso, pero ahora ya estoy libre. :'D Libre soy~ Libre soy~ (8) okno. Este capitulo decidí no betearlo porque bueno, no quería hacerlos esperar más, pero si creen que tiene mucha falta o sobreexceso de comas o puntos, diganlo y no tendré problema en mandarlo a betear y resubirlo. :3 ¿Como creen que continuará esto? o: Yo si sé como continuará, que mala soy. (?) Pero si tienen una sugerencia para hacer el fic más interesante, no duden en decirlo, acepto de todo. Ahora, responderé reviews porque se lo merecen! :D **

**Fran-Kirigaya: Mi takano-san :c fuck tha police con mi inglish de open inglish. (?) Ya te daré tu one-shot de TakanoxOnodera, especial para ti. uwu **

**Yomi Megurine: Es la magia de la juventud (?) xD A que no caerías rendida por Eren, mardito y sersy aleman. ewe **

**Chibi Taiga: Gracias a tus lechugas puedo alimentar a los hijos que no tengo. :3 Sdfsdf es pervertido y sensual porque es joven y aleman. (?) xD **

**Charlie: -Recibe el chocolate- Thank you~ Me alegra que te haya gustado. ;3 **

**ligthblood04: Siempre estas presente en mis fics :3 Espero estes conforme con la continuación de este, saludos! **

**Sora Yoru Hashiba: Todos me recomiendan que Levi le saque la cresta a Mikaso xD Y cada vez me conveso más de ello, de todos modos, ya tengo más de la mitad del capitulo escrito, ya pronto estará la actualizacion! Tenerle paciencia a esta pobre niña por favor uwu Haha ten cuidado, que el Heichou es peligroso, deberías echarle mano en la noche, aún que puedes que los pilles haciendo cosas indevidas. D: Aún que eso es mejor! -Que pervert suena eso(?)- **

**Rivaille's Wife: Gracias por tu lechuga, es mi pan de cada día. (?) **

**Nata-alias-Nino: No diga eso sempai, que mi cocoro hace broki broki. (?) :c Y ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón xD La edad es algo... No atinada (?) Pero creo que está bien para sus hormonas alocadas y esas cosas, ya entiendes. (?) -Ni ella misma se entiende- **

**valepaz1992: Pos aquí ta xD Gracias por tu review.~ **

**Bueno, eso es todo. :3 Espero este capitulo haya estado conforme y les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (Después de todo, ya estoy de vacaciones!) Ah y... Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows y por la paciencia. x3 Se les quiere a todos. Well... **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El inicio de un infierno

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Advertencias: Ninguna. **

**Acotación: En este capitulo, ambos personajes narrarán. En un principio, Levi, después de los tres puntos, Eren. Al leer se daran cuenta de todos modos. **

Capitulo 3: El inicio de un infierno.

_Espero que el mocoso no me cause problemas. No debí traerlo, pero dejarlo solo como un cachorro en la acera, con personas que pasan por su lado y tienen intenciones tanto buenas como malas, ni de broma. La culpa me mataría por dentro. Luego de entrar a mi habitación para asegurarme de que unos documentos estén en su lugar, sentí el leve ruido de algo destapándose, y como mi curiosidad es grande, giré mi rostro observando por el rabillo de la puerta, y lo vi. _

_Vi al mocoso vaciando un adormecedor en mi vaso. _

_Estúpido. Nunca imagine que un joven tan tímido y a la vez extravagante trabajara con Hanji, mi ex compañera en la universidad. _

_Hanji Zoe siempre fue una mujer de pocos amigos por su excentricidad y afición a los experimentos. Y claro, yo debía ser parte de sus "pocos amigos". Fue algo inusual, ella se sentó al lado mío y ofreció ayudarme con un experimento que nos pedían, y como no tenía idea de esas mierdas, acepté. Con el tiempo salíamos, sus amigos se volvieron mis amigos, hasta que el último año de la carrera llegó. Por la decadencia de dinero que comenzó a tener mi familia no podía tomar transportes para ir a la universidad, así que tenía que ir a pie lo cual me trajo bastantes problemas. _

_Sin darme cuenta, estaba siendo observado por un grupo de vándalos, ocultados en un callejón. Cuanto me tuvieron a su alcance, amenazaron con golpearme, y yo me defendí. Al no tener conocimientos sobre peleas callejeras, me hicieron mierda a golpes. Mi cuerpo quedó lleno de moretones, e incluso algunos cortes. En ese momento, fue cuando por la cabeza se me cruzó la gran idea de entrenar para pelear, luchar para sobrevivir. _

_Días y días sudando frente a sujetos de prueba que quedaban moribundos de tantos golpes, dieron sus frutos. Me ofrecieron entrar a una banda de ladrones, claro que yo no era el que robaba, sino el que se deshacía de "la fruta podrida". Pero todo este trance, no afectó en mi carrera. Saqué mi titulo, y con esfuerzo me volví el empresario que soy ahora, esto implicaba alejarme un poco de la vida que tuve en las calles oscuras, dejándolo por completo. _

_Al volverme un conocido empresario, apareció un hombre, un trabajador cualquiera, con la absurda idea de ser parte de la mafia. Para mi, era una absurda e innecesaria idea, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a tomar sentido. Estar en la mafia te traía privilegios, como no ser tocado nunca por la policía y demás. _

_Y así es como terminé siendo el hombre que soy ahora, un empresario que es parte de la mafia, temido por muchos y admirado por pocos. _

_Se preguntarán... ¿Qué pasó con Hanji y mis "amigos"? La loca esa comenzó a tenerme miedo sin razón alguna, lo que hizo que nos separáramos. Después de todo, ella tenía otros planes al igual que sus amigos, pero nunca creí que terminaría siendo secretaria (aún que para Eren, ella era más su jefa) de un mocoso informante, que roba y vende información. _

_Fingí no haber visto como el mocoso vertía droga en mi vaso, y continué aflojando un poco mi ropa. Al salir, me senté en el sofá y me dispuse a tomar el liquido, el cual nunca digerí. _

.

.

.

—Uhm...— Sentía un peso demás sobre mi cuerpo, y eso me alarmó. Con mucho pesar, abrí mis ojos lentamente y con lo primero que toparon fue un pecho de piel pálida. Mi cerebro aún no asimilaba la situación, no sabía donde me encontraba ni de quien era el cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío. De pronto, un golpe de imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche golpearon mi cabeza.

Me acosté con mi victima.

Perdí la virginidad.

Me acosté con un pedofilo, porque eso era, un pedofilo.

**Y ME GUSTÓ. **

Al parecer, mis movimientos y quejidos lo despertaron. Comenzó a removerse un poco, y al separarse, mi rostro topó con el suyo. Nuestras narices se rozaron, y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

—Buenos días, mocoso.— Su comentario salió de su boca luego del beso.

—B-buenos días...— Aún estaba un poco aturdido. Primero tenemos sexo, y a la mañana siguiente me saluda como si fuera su esposa. Observó su muñeca en donde se encontraba el reloj, indicando las 9:00 AM.

—Vaya, es temprano aún, pero debo ir a trabajar.— Se levantó dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, y caminó hacía lo que supongo, era el baño, ya que se dejó escuchar el sonido de la regadera.

Mientras quedé solo y tendido en el sofá, mi conciencia comenzó a divagar. ¿Como es que me había dejado caer tan fácil? Sus ojos, sus labios, sus facciones, su todo me causaba un malestar en el estomago hablando en el buen sentido. Mis mejillas se sonrojan de solo pensar en él, en realidad, parezco una adolescente enamorada de la primera persona que le brindó una nueva experiencia, pero eso es estúpido. Eso es cosa de telenovelas, esto es la vida real y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pedirle que se haga cargo de lo que hizo, aún que yo también lo provoqué...

No, en realidad, mi plan era que cayera inconsciente y cumplir con mi trabajo, pero algo resultó mal, ¿Qué fue?, giré un poco mi cuerpo para tener alcance de la mesita donde aún se encontraban los vasos, pero no medí el tamaño del sofá, y caí por completo al suelo, causando un gran ruido.

—Ahg... D-duele...— Intenté ponerme de pie, pero unas manos rodearon mi cintura y me cargaron estilo princesa.

—Debes tener más cuidado, estúpido.— Aún que su semblante se notara serio e indiferente, por dentro se había preocupado por mi.

De forma cuidadosa, comenzó a quitarme las pocas prendas que llevaba, dejándome desnudo y a merced del agua caliente de la tina. Hace tiempo no disfrutaba esta sensación, relajarme por unos momentos, ya que mi trabajo me lo impedía. Y mi cerebro volvió a reaccionar, dándome a entender que no estaba solo. Levanté mi mirada, que había estado en un punto perdido en todo momento, encontrándome con esos ojos color olivo que me devoraban.

El baño estuvo bastante acogedor, hasta que llegó el momento de limpiar la parte baja, que había quedado llena de su esperma. Fue algo incomodo, pero tuve que hacerlo. Agradecí que Levi me dejara solo en ese momento, que en parte, era privado. Después salí y me envolví por completo en la toalla, desde los hombros hasta abajo. Salí con cautela hacía el comedor, encontrándome con él observando la televisión. Elegante como en el momento en que lo conocí. Carraspeé mi garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Este... ¿Mi ropa?

—¿Qué ropa?— ¿Acaso me estaba jugando una broma?

—Necesito algo para ponerme.

—No hay nada de tu talla, tendrás que esperar a que vaya al centro comercial a comprar.— Me estaba empezando a molestar, pero después de todo, yo estaba invadiendo un lugar de que no era mío. Debía aguantarme.

—Entonces estaré en alguna habitación por mientras.— Y antes de siquiera dar unos pasos, sentí mi cintura rodeada por un brazo y siendo guiado hacía una habitación. Al entrar, Levi encendió la luz y pude observar la ordenada habitación que tenía, porque mi instinto indicaba que era suya.

—Ese mueble que está ahí tiene mi ropa, elige la que te quede mientras voy a comprar.— Me soltó y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Al asegurarme de que había salido del departamento, comencé a hurgar en los cajones del mueble recién señalado.

Camisas, camisas, y más camisas, ¿Es que ese hombre no vive de algo que no sean camisas ni trajes costosos?. No tuve otra opción que tomar una camiseta que lucía de mi tamaño, y unos boxers que encontré en el último cajón. Menos mal eran elasticados. Lo malo, es que estamos en pleno invierno y la temperatura comenzó a decender, así que no me pude quedar sentado en la cama y caminé hacía la puerta de la habitación, dándome cuenta que estaba con seguro.

_Mierda. _

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Mis ojos se descolocaron, comencé a sudar frío, y los nervios jugaban conmigo mientras seguía luchando con el pomo de la puerta, hasta que me harté.

_Estaba con seguro definitivo. _

Luego su voz golpeó mi mente, un recuerdo de lo sucedido anoche.

**"—Pequeño informante.—"**

Él sabía que era un informante, probablemente trate de eliminarme, comenzando con encerrarme y tenerme como un animalito en su jaula. Quizás me torturaría o me mataría, quien sabe, entonces... ¿Por qué tuvo una actitud considerada en la mañana? Incluso me besó con "cariño". Sinceramente no lo comprendo.

Al menos, la habitación tenía una ventana por donde podía observar la ciudad en plena mañana. La gente ya estaba movilizándose, autos por aquí y por allá. La ciudad ya había comenzando a tomar vida como lo hacía todos los días. Las personas con sus maletas dirigiéndose al trabajo, los niños con sus madres tomados de la mano cruzando la calle para llegar al jardín, y los jóvenes caminando con sus mochilas acompañados de sus amigos para ir al instituto.

Si no hubiera caído en esta vida, estaría con quienes fueran mis amigos caminando hacía el instituto bajo el sol matutino.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, lamentándome como lo hacía cada cierto tiempo. Tengo la mala costumbre de pensar estas cosas cuando estoy solo o no tengo nada que hacer, por lo mismo es que me gusta estar siempre en alguna misión, para distraerme. Alejarme de esos pensamientos que lo único que hacen es hostigarme, porque haga lo que haga, no cambiará mi estilo de vida.

_Eso creía, hasta ahora. _

Sentí como el seguro de la puerta era quitado y daba paso a un indiferente Levi, con bolsas en sus manos, que seguramente traen ropa, y en efecto era así.

—Mocoso, pruébate esto.— Lanzó ambas bolsas a la cama.

—Esta bien, pero...— Antes de decir algo más, salió, dejándome con la soledad como mi fiel acompañante. Otra vez, la puerta con seguro. No tenía otra opción.

Tome una de las bolsas y comencé a hurgarlas con curiosidad, sacando un par de prendas. Las estiré sobre la cama, y quedé impresionado. Eran las ropas más caras que nunca creí tener en mis manos, de las tiendas más costosas y lujosas de la ciudad de París. No dude en probarme alguna camiseta y pantalón que iban con mi estilo juvenil, incluso unas zapatillas converse de los modelos más actuales, era impresionante.

_¿Por qué? _

_Esa pregunta volvía a resonar en mi cabeza. _

_¿Por qué haces esto? _

_¿Es que lo haces con cualquier persona con la que te acuestas?_

_Lo dudo. _

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, avisándome que el almuerzo estaba listo. Fui hacía donde estaba la puerta y estaba sin seguro, por suerte. Giré el pomo de la puerta y salí, teniendo a la vista un hermoso y lujoso almuerzo francés. Delicias que solo se podían degustar en ese país.

—¿Qué es todo esto?.— Me acerqué con cautela a la mesa, quizás algunos de estos platos tenía veneno. Okay, me estaba volviendo paranoico.

—Come y calla, a menos que quieras morir de hambre.— Se sentó comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, casi como si me ignorara.

Después de todo, no podía pensar claramente con el estomago vacío, así que tome el tenedor y comencé a degustar las delicias puestas en la mesa. No sé si Levi las habrá cocinado y las habrá mandado a hacer, aún que la segunda opción era la más obvia.

Luego de tener mi estomago un poco lleno, comencé mi pseudo interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué te tratas tan bien?

—¿Debería no hacerlo?

—Me refiero a que, soy un desconocido y...

—Eres un informante que trabaja para Hanji, el más valioso que tiene. Me eres de utilidad.

_En otras palabras, me dio a entender que soy casi como un objeto. Era obvio. _

—Ya veo...— Mi semblante cambió a uno bastante triste, me sentía utilizado. Estaba por irme, hasta que el sonido de un click me detuvo.

—Ni lo pienses, ahora eres mío.

_¿Qué?_

—Déjate de bromas, yo...

—Ni la policía, ni nadie, te salvará. Eres mío, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir conmigo.

_A vivir un infierno conmigo. _

**Continuará... **

**Notas finales y sensuales: Este capitulo siento que es puro relleno, y no me gusta el relleno :c pero si voy directo al grano sería aburrido uwu Espero que les haya gustado de todos modos, porque ahora se viene lo bueno. 1313 Bueno, esto pensaba decirlo en el último capitulo del fanfic, pero ya es hora o: **

**Este fanfic esta basado en un rol. **

**Como algunos sabran y otros no, roleo. Y por el contexto de la historia se deben hacer una idea de a quien roleo especificamente, si aún no captan, en otras palabras roleo a la version femenina de Izaya, Kanra.~ Por ende, el fic salió de un rol magico que tuve con cierta persona que no mencionare, la cual ya la tengo más o menos en el olvido -kokoro broke- El punto, es que me guiare más o menos por la historia del rol pero cambiaré algunas escenas obviamente. xD Y espero no les aburra, no quiero que ocurra lo que ocurrio con mi otro fic que está muerto. ): **

**Otra noticia es que el fic lo publicaré en inglés :'D digo, para que personas de otros lugares y de otro idioma lo puedan leer con tranquilidad. :3 **

**Han sobrepasado los 31 reviews D: 36 follow y 29 favs, Oh dios mioh -se desmaya- No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios :3 Leerlas me sube mucho el animo y me dan ganas de escribir mucho más. Y claro, habrá más lemmon xD y~ no aseguro que la historia termine bien u.u Trataré de darle el final más adecuado pero no aseguro que sea feliz como el de los cuentos xD **

**¿Les agrada de responda sus reviews en Notas finales y sensuales? Si es así, les contesto por aquí, si les da igual, les contesto por interno, ya tu sae, conversamos cosas de fujoshis. ewé y no se les ocurra sobornarme para que les de spoiler D: cof cof las fotos de Hikaru son mi debilidad cof cof (?) Well... **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Una mala decisión

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Algo leve. (?) **

_La vida es como un carrousel. _

_Subes muy rápido y lo montas bien. _

_Rodeado de reyes y reinas que _

_roban tus ojos y sueños también._

**Heaven and Hell - Dio**

Capítulo 4: Una mala decisión.

Solo me quedó tomar asiento de nuevo y continuar alimentándome. Sinceramente me aterré y sentí escalofríos por todas partes cuando noté que había cerrado la puerta principal con llave, ahora no tengo escapatoria.

¿Me volveré un rehén?

Caí en su trampa y de la forma más estúpida. Un informante como yo no debería caer fácilmente ante emboscadas tan penosas, pero así fue. Nada está prescrito, por lo que puedo esperarme mucho más.

Al terminar de comer lo que había en la mesa a disposición de mi boca y estomago hambriento, tomé mi plato vació junto a sus otros platos acompañantes y los llevé a la cocina. Todo en completo silencio. Al estar frente al lavamanos, tomé una esponja y comencé a fregar los utensilios, solo por educación, mientras Levi, al parecer, ya había lavado sus propios platos hace un rato, así que ahora degustaba tranquilamente de una taza de té negro.

Luego de terminar con el último servicio, lo acomodé y volví al comedor. Levi seguía tal cual estaba desde hace un rato, y eso me molestaba un poco. Estaba tomándose todo a la ligera, quizás.

Antes de lanzar algún comentario, carraspeé mi garganta un poco.

—¿Hasta cuando se supone que estaré aquí?— Estaba frente a él, increpandolo.

—Hasta que me dejes de ser util.— Ahora estaba leyendo el periodico mientras le daba un par de probadas a su taza humeante de té.

—Para que lo sepa, no soy ningún objeto.— De cierta forma, dentro de mi corazon algo dolía cuando me trataba como si fuera nada y algo a la vez.

—De todos modos me eres útil, además, eres mío. Te hice mío.— Jaque mate.

No sabía como responder.

Me sentía mal y a la vez aterrado, algo que nunca antes había logrado sentir. Con bastante pesar, no le insistí más.

Después de todo, él me había obligado a ser parte de su vida desde ahora, y que él sea parte de la mía.

Aún que no haya sido de la forma más grata...

.

.

.

Hanji se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, su rostro vislumbraba terror puro.

—¡Ha pasado más de un día y no hay señales de Eren!— La joven de pelo azabache había golpeado con ambos puños el escritorio de quien estaba más preocupada que ella.

—Mikasa, lo siento, sabía que no debía mandarlo a cumplir esa mision...— Sus ojos estaban a punto de detonar un mar de lagrimas, hasta que la tranquilizadora voz de Armin, su mano derecha, se hizo notar.

—Tranquila señorita Hanji.— Por la alta diferencia de edad, no la podía tutear. —Beba esto mejor.— Con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras, le tendió un vaso de agua.

—Gracias Armin...— Recibió el agua con gusto, le hacía falta, y como agradecimiento, posó su mano sobre los cabellos rubios del menor.

—No es nada, debería descansar, yo me encargaré de hablar con Mikasa.— Al mencionarla, guió su mirada hacía ella.

—Tienes razón, volveré más tarde.— Practicamente huyó del problema que tenía y que ahora recaía en las manos de Armin.

—¡Pero...!— La pelinegra iba a protestar, pero su contrincante ya se había ido. Frustada, dirigió una mirada fulminante al pobre rubio que no tenía nada que ver con el problema, y éste sin problemas le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—En ves de causar estos dramas, podrías ir tu misma a buscar a Eren.— Nunca se imaginó esas palabras saliendo de la boca de aquel rubiecito. Abrió sus ojos un pocos más de lo normal, como si se hubiera sorprendido por la respuesta, como si le hubieran tendido la respuesta a su caos emocional en las manos.

—Eso haré, a la mierda Hanji.— Tomó un bolso negro donde cargaba con munisiones para sus armas de fuego y salió disparada de la oficina, dejando a un Armin solo y con trabajo extra.

_¿Donde estarás, Eren? _

.

.

.

Los gemidos en la habitación contrarestaban la baja temperatura que había en esos momentos, debido al clima.

Agarró sus cabellos castaños echandolos hacía atrás, mientras dejaba muy al descubierto su cuello y de su boca salían improperios sumados con jadeos. Era una imagen que no podría olvidar jamás.

Eren estaba recostado de espalda sobre el sofá, con las piernas separadas y entremedio de ellas un azabache salvaje atacando su parte baja. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación que le resultaba exquisita, un placer tan bueno como ser penetrado, solo que éste al principio no dolía y lo agradecía. Arqueó un poco su espalda cuando sintió su miembro tocar la garganta de Levi y éste aceleraba la masturbacion, chupando de arriba hacía abajo, sacandolo de su boca para después engullirlo nuevamente, finalizando con un gemido alto que se asemejaba casi a un grito de placer dando a notar que había llegado al orgasmo, corriendose en abundancia en la boca del mayor.

Exausto, dejó sus brazos sobre su propio pecho mientras jadeaba y un pequeño hilo se asomaba por su boca, no alcanzado a escapar ya que desapareció por la intromision de los labios de Levi. Al parecer aún tenía un poco de ese liquido blanco en su boca, se sentía un sabor algo extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuó con el beso, mordisqueando los labios ajenos.

Y su cerebro lo taladraba con la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué? pero no tenía una respuesta preparada aún.

No comprendía esas ganas de rodear al azabache con sus brazos y que no lo soltara nunca más, hasta sonaba como una colegiala enamorada, o quizás eso era. Reprimiendo un poco esas ganas de abrazarlo, lo hizo de todos modos siendo correspondido por suerte, lo hacía con el proposito de sentirlo fisicamente y embriagarse de su perfume de hombre.

De repente, sintió a Levi removerse un poco, buscando su cuello y al encontrarlo, llenarlo de chupones, ¿Por qué la necesidad de marcarlo? Después de todo, era solo un objeto de uso para él, pero, solo por esta vez quiso ver la luz del tunel oscuro.

_El arcoiris en la oscuridad. _

Imaginó la pequeña posibilidad de gustarle, de haberle atraído, ¿Por qué no? quizás para el notorio gusto refinado de Levi él había sido el indicado, tan solo quería creer en esa posibilidad.

Luego de estar un rato abrazados en el sofá, el mayor fue quien rompió esa cómoda posición. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al castaño se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño, escuchandose el sonido del lavamanos y el cepillo de dientes siendo utilizado. Otra vez lo había dejado solo para que su mente comenzara a divagar ideas que no eran, estúpida conciencia. Tratando de distraerse con los objetos del hogar, su vista recayó en la camina de Levi, en donde estaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta del departamento. No dudo un minuto más y se sentó sobre el sofá, para andar a gatas sobre él hasta alcanzar la preciada llave hacía su libertad, pero un malestar en su interior comenzó a fastidiarlo.

**No vería a Levi nunca más. **

Se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Debería estar feliz sin el azabache haciendo mella en su vida, pero al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde. Siendo la estupidez más grande que haría hasta ahora, tendió su mano y dejó caer la tarjeta al suelo.

_Había tomado la peor decisión. _

**To be continued... **

**Notas finales y sensuales: Hallow~ Well, lo siento por el capítulo tan corto, es que el colegio me chupa la inspiración que me llega, deja mis neuronas agotadas además de el sueño y cansancio con el que cargo. Es una mierda llegar al punto de sentirte peso muerto, espero no les haya pasado ni jamás les pase. :I Siento que este cap quedó medio gay~ pero buano, es lo que me salió por ahora. u_u Trataré de que el proximo sea más largo, aún que tarde más, y si es más o menos (ni muy largo ni muy corto) tardaría menos, pero es que esta historia se irá desarrollando así, a base de situaciones que llevaran a nuestro Erencio a pasar por un infierno, pero no se preocupen, que no todo en la vida es malo. (?) **

**Lectoras y lectores, ¿Les gusta el Jeaneren? Confirmenlo antes de cometer lo que planeo cometer (spoileeer(?)**

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi. **


	6. Capítulo 5: Próximas consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Shingeki mo Kughem no me pertenece. (El ataque de los Kuheeem) Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. :3 **

Capítulo 5: Poco a poco, vienen las consecuencias.

_Es la cuarta noche que paso en el hotel, y es una maravilla._

Levi luego de haberse lavado los dientes, volvió al comedor, encontrándose al castaño aún tendido en el sofá y al parecer estaba dormido, así que mejor lo cargó hasta su habitación con suavidad, esperando no haberlo despertado. Lo recostó en la cama y terminó por cubrirlo con las sabanas, para luego retirarse y apagar las luces. Al salir encontró la tarjeta llave del apartamento tirada en el suelo, lo primero que se preguntó fue si el mocoso habría tratado de escapar, pero su auto-respuesta no fue muy complaciente...

_El mocoso te quiere._

No, ni en un millón de años se enamoraría de un niño como lo era Eren, bastante niño para su edad a decir verdad. Su mente comenzó a divagar en varias dudas que no tenían respuesta, y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. No quería comprender porque tenía al mocoso ahí como si fuera un rehén, cuando en realidad solo era un placer con patas para él.

_A lo largo de su vida, nunca dejó que alguien se apoderara de su corazón. _

Ahora quizás era él quien tenía que tomar una decisión, cuando quizás el castaño ya lo hizo, pero no pensó en la persona que había a su alrededor o detrás suya.

_Mocoso inepto. _

Lo único que quería era lanzarse por un puente, que una orda de tiburones se lo tragara, pero no hizo más que colocarse la camisa y guardar la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Debía pensar rápido, aún que no requería mucha meditación.

.

.

.

Se sentía fatigado, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía donde se encontraba, hasta que una luz llegó a sus ojos, impidiéndole abrirlos por completo hasta que al hacerlo, vio el torso desnudo del azabache.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _

Estiró un poco su mano para alcanzar la camisa que caía por esos pálidos hombros, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió su mano arder, como si estuviera tocando el propio fuego. Esto le asustó bastante. De su frente comenzaron a caer gotas de sudor provenientes del nerviosismo y desesperación, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo aún. Siento tenaz, estiró ambos brazos y al pasarlos por el torso desnudo, sintió como su piel se quemaba, ardía. El miedo comenzó a subir a niveles catastróficos, mientras éste cuerpo seguía acercándose al suyo propio, aplastandolo y haciendo que toda su piel se comenzara a arder. Soltó un grito por auxilio, pero su voz no salía de sus cuerdas vocales.

Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma desproporcionada.

Había sido una pesadilla.

_¿Qué mierda había sido eso? _

Pasó su brazo por su frente creyendo que tendría fiebre, y lo único que encontró fue su cuerpo frío, más frío de lo normal. Un suspiro pasó por sus labios antes de acomodar sus cabellos castaños, al hacer esto notó que no se había bañado y el sudor había dejado su cabello reseco. No le molestaba, pero quizás al mayor si.

Con bastante pesar se irguió, quedando sentado sobre la cama de modo que pudiera estirar sus pies y alcanzar el suelo. Siendo sigiloso caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes echar una mirada por el pequeño espacio que había y le daba una vista panorámica del comedor. No había nadie, así que con mayor seguridad se dispuso a salir, no llevaba más de cinco pasos cuando sintió un olor a cigarro invadir su nariz. Levi estaba fumando en el balcón. Agradecía que éste estuviera de espaldas, y siendo bastante cuidadoso emprendió su camino nuevamente hacía el cuarto de baño. Al llegar abrió la puerta y la cerró con suma lentitud, evitando el menor ruido posible, con esa misión cumplida, solo dejó correr el agua caliente y a esperar.

Metiendo una mano antes de meter su cuerpo completo al agua, confirmó que estaba lo necesariamente caliente. Sin tener nada de que despojarse, metió un pie primero, luego el otro, su cuerpo, y finalmente sus brazos, haciendo que el agua le llegara aproximadamente por debajo de los hombros.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios por unos segundos, se sentía realmente agradable poder bañarse de forma tranquila. Echando su cabeza un poco hacía atrás, se relajó de forma en que sus ojos se cerraron solos. Era una maravilla.

—¿Como estarán todos allá?— Murmuró para si mismo. Tenía cierta duda de que estaría sucediendo en las oficinas de Hanji en su ausencia, esto podían considerarse vacaciones, ya que aún no cumplía con su trabajo.

—Dios, Hanji me matará si no vuelvo con algo de información...— Regresó a su postura inicial, llevándose una mano al rostro demostrando decepción hacía su propia persona. Debía idear un plan rápido.

Salió de la cómoda bañera, tomando una toalla para secarse un poco, aún que no pudo evitar temblar por la baja temperatura que abarcaba el lugar. Apresurando su acción, se dio cuenta al final que no había nada de ropa para ponerse, hasta que recordó la ropa que le había comprando Levi. Usando la misma toalla con la que se secó, rodeó su cintura y realizando los mismo movimientos sigilosos de antes, se movilizó hasta la habitación del mayor. Al parecer, éste había salido a comprar más cigarros, porque en el basurero estaba un paquete vacío.

_Si el no está, puedes cumplir tu trabajo e irte. _

Imposible. Si robaba la información probablemente el azabache se daría cuenta y lo encerraría para hacerle quizás que clase de tipos de torturas. Preferiría esperar, aún que se preguntaba a si mismo porque temía tanto, y su respuesta fue respondida al recordar lo que le había mencionado Hanji antes de irse.

**"Él es un hombre inteligente". **

Vaya hijo de puta. Su inteligencia se demostraba en lo sutil que era para completar asuntos sin perder mucho y ganar bastante. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo con él, no perdería mucho si es que lo dejaba ir por las buenas, pero ganó unas buenas cesiones de sexo.

Aún así, batallaba consigo mismo por el pasar de las situaciones.

Había perdido su virginidad con él, eso lo hacía sentir especial, pero para el mayor no era así, o al menos esperaba que fuera lo contrario, aún que dudaba de si estuviera a la altura del azabache. Además, su vida no le permitiría tener una vida amorosa, una mierda de vida.

Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus orbes que se habían mantenido verdes por ahora. Esas lagrimas tenían un leve sabor de rabia y pena juntas. Era de las pocas veces que lloraba, la última fue cuando sus padres murieron, hace años.

No era momento de llorar, debía tomar las riendas de la situación y enfrentarlo, no había de otra.

Quizás había terminado queriendo al mayor, ¿Pero que clase de amor era? No lo sabía y no lo comprendía, era complejo. Resignado a dejar de pensar en todo eso, limpió sus lagrimas con la toalla a mano que tenía y entró a la habitación, acercándose a las bolsas con un gran contenido de ropa, buscando algo que sea de su gusto.

.

.

.

Los cigarros habían cesado sin que él se diera cuenta, esto lo molestó en medio de su relajación. Lanzando un quejido, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos y lo dejó en el bote de basura. Usando su tarjeta llave, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta un negocio que había cerca del edificio, específicamente en la calle de al frente. Sacando varios billetes de su bolsillo, pagó uno de los cigarros más costosos del zona. Tenía mucho dinero, así que no le importó demasiado.

Sin poder aguantar las ganas de fumarse uno, se alejó unos cinco pasos de la entrada del edificio y se dispuso a fumar ahí en la calle, apoyado de la pared de una casa que albergaba al lado. Sacó su encendedor y y lo prendió mientras no sujetaba con la boca, específicamente sus labios. Luego de prenderlo, dejó que su cuerpo hiciera todo el trabajo, terminando por exhalar el humo. Su paz se vio interrumpida al ver a una joven pelinegra caminar con mucha prisa y su ceño fruncido, por un momento se le hizo familiar pero desechó la idea de inmediato.

Después de terminar con el primero cigarro, dejó los demás para fumarlos arriba en la azotea, aprovechando la brisa que corría a esas horas de la tarde. Caminó hasta el ascensor, en donde entró y presionó el botón con el número de su piso, esperando pacientemente a que la puerta del elevador se abriera. Deteniéndose en el cuarto piso, salió y notó un gran escándalo frente a su puerta, no era nada más y nada menos que la pelinegra que había visto hace un rato en la calle. Usando su gesto más "mortal", se acercó a pasos pesados hasta donde se estaba efectuando la escena, lo peor es que al estar al lado de la joven, ésta no detuvo su escándalo. Eso le hizo enfadar más.

Carraspeó un poco su garganta, haciendo que la chica le pusiera atención.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué es todo este espectáculo?— Lamentablemente por su estatura, no la pudo intimidar demasiado. Ambos poseían cargas de frialdad de altos niveles, era una lucha de miradas, ¿Quien tenía la mirada más asesina?

—Eren está aquí, necesito verlo.— Harta de no lograr que nadie saliera del apartamento, agarró a patadas la puerta, patadas que podían matar a alguien por su fuerza.

—Creo que debes ser retrasada o extranjera, pero estás puertas están reforzadas por dentro de un material inquebrantable, de forma que no puedes tirarla abajo, y solo la puedes abrir con esto.— Alzó la tarjeta de su bolsillo, enseñándosela a la chica que ahora dejaba ver sus rasgos asiáticos.

—¡Maldito, dámela!— Absteniéndose a las consecuencias, intentó arrebatarle la tarjeta de sus manos a Levi, pero solo recibió un dolor en el estomago, provocado por una patada en esa zona por parte del azabache. Será una mujer, y no tendría compasión por eso.

—Hijo de p...—

—Si quieres ver a Eren, mantén tu boca callada.— La asiática inclinó un poco su cabeza, dando a entender que aceptaba la condición. Levi al notar su "sumisión", pasó la tarjeta por la maquina que verificaba el código correcto, y quitó el seguro a la puerta, dejándola abierta para su paso.

Entró siendo seguido por la azabachada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Lo que encontraron los dejó un poco consternados. Habían varios paquetes de condones regados por el piso, más un liquido transparente de dudosa procedencia, y siguiendo este camino, dieron con el paradero del castaño. Estaba sentado frente a la televisión en el sofá, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras pasaba sus dedos de forma lasciva por el control remoto. Giró su mirada hacía las personas que lo observaron por unos segundos.

—Bienvenidos.— Sonrió con una pizca de lujuria.

_Sus ojos estaban de color ámbar. _

—Maldito enano...— Estaba a punto de sacar un arma del bolso que cargaba, pero fue detenida por el mismo azabache que había notado su movimiento.

—Llévate al mocoso.— Hastiado, caminó hacía su habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Levi... No.— Detuvo su andar y miró al castaño, sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural.

—No... ¿Qué?— Por dentro, sintió una leve molestia.

—No me iré.— Frunció un poco el ceño, primera vez que veía al menor "molesto".

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Eren? Hanji y los demás te estamos esperando.— Si esto fuera una serie animada, la muchacha tendría una vena marcada en su frente por la rabia que sentía.

—Entonces que esperen o se olviden de mi.— Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacía ella, enfrentándola. —No volveré...

La tensión se sentía en el aire, y de una forma bastante pesada.

—Esta bien...— Había bajado su mirada, haciéndola ver más lúgubre.

_Pero abstente a las consecuencias. _

**CHAN CHAN CHAAN. (?) **

**Notas finales y sensuales: Que rico se siente actualizar luego (?) Es que llegaron taaantos reviews, sinceramente me sorprendí. xD Creí que por ser tan cortito no tendría mucha atención, pero al parecer quedaron con gusto de más (?) y aquí tienen uvu Espero les guste, poco a poco la situación cambiará un poco, e intentaré que termine bien. :I A decir verdad no quiero que termine mal, así que los papeles se cambiaran un poco luego de que me dieron a conocer que no les gusta el Jeaneren, gracias por dar su opinión. ;3 **

**Y muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. :D Me motivan a escribir como lo he hecho ahora 3 (Además de la inspiración) **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi. **


	7. Capítulo 6: Un viejo amigo

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Beta: Nekokazuno. Escribe unos fanfics geniales de Yumikuri, pasen a leerla! **

**Disfruten su lectura. (:**

Capítulo 6: Un viejo amigo, un nuevo enemigo.

Mikasa llegó hecha una furia, algo había resultado mal.

—Mikasa, ¿y Eren?— Pasó de largo, ignorándome. Era obvio que a Eren le había sucedido algo, si no, hubiera vuelto en buen estado junto a Mikasa.

Temo por la seguridad de Eren, y por su propio bien.

_Por mi mejor amigo. _

.

.

.

La chica de cabello azabachado azotó la puerta de la oficina de Hanji luego de haber entrado. Parecía realmente un animal salvaje suelto de su hábitat natural, pero algo le llamó a la castaña de lentes que yacía semi-dormida junto a una pila de libros, y es que la media asiática estaba sola.

—¿Y Eren?— Fue lo único que pudo murmurar luego de haberse frotado los ojos con sus manos empuñadas, tratando de quitarse el sueño pesado que llevaba encima.

—Cambió de bando, al parecer.— Estaba cabizbaja, con sus puños apretados de rabia e impotencia. No lo comprendía, y jamás lo haría.

—¿A que te refieres?— De a poco, Hanji se fue orientando ya que el sueño la fue abandonando al escuchar esas palabras que siempre temió.

—Eren está de parte del enemigo.— Mikasa siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona directa, fuera de rodeos.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿cierto?— Se levantó de un salto de su asiento, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—No, esa es la situación.— Por primera vez en todo el dialogo, dirigió su mirada hacía la castaña rojiza ajena, mostrando un brillo de impotencia en sus ojos oscuros.

—Debe ser una broma...— Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada de las típicas que se solían escuchar de su parte, pero al ver esa mirada que demostraba todo y nada a la vez, dio un puñetazo certero sobre el escritorio. —¡Debe ser una maldita broma!— Había comenzado a sudar del nerviosismo y las miles de imágenes que venían a su cabeza como un cortometraje de recuerdos olvidados.

—_Levi...— Yacía entre unas sabanas blancas que habían sido pulcramente manchadas de líquidos de procedencia sexual. —Fuiste asombroso...— Giró su cuerpo, cediéndole la espalda al anteriormente nombrado para alcanzar sus anteojos que habían sido dejados en una pequeña mesita junto a la cama._

—_Espero y lo olvides, ya no te necesito.— Su fría voz había salido a la luz, a pesar de que en la noche pasada de esos mismos labios salieron palabras cálidas y abrazadoras. Ahora, todo se había ido al carajo. _

—_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Levi!— Luego de haber tomado sus ropas que habían sido esparcidas por su habitación, se marchó. _

_Desde ese día, el famoso informante Levi Ackerman, pasaría a ser el más importante y temido jefe de la mafia._

—Hay que evitar que Eren permanezca más tiempo con él.— Agarró sus cabellos y los jaló un poco, pensando en algo.

"En realidad, le importaba poco y nada las relaciones que tuviera Eren, de hecho, podría admitirse hasta alegre de que ese niño haya encontrado a alguien con quien compartir parte de su vida, pero de todas las personas que poblaban este mundo, tenía que ser él. Un mafioso que no pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás, ni en los propios, y es por eso que era un torpe en el ámbito amoroso. Siempre lo fue."

—Creo conocer a la persona indicada para esta situación.— Habló por fin la joven pelinegra.

—No hablaras de...— Sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba.

—Sí, él mismo.— Temía hacerle daño a Eren, pero más le preocupaba su seguridad y bienestar.

El viejo recluta, Jean Kirschtein.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Estamos hablando de tu propio hermano.— Estaba consciente de que ambos no eran hermanos de sangre, pero ella lo admiraba y adoraba como si lo fuera realmente.

—Si, lo estoy.— Su voz demostraba total seguridad.

—Bien, lo llamaré.— Suspiró, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo, marcando un número que se aprendió de memoria por años.

El tono de espera estuvo presente por unos largos 20 segundos, hasta que se logró escuchar una voz masculina tras la linea telefónica.

—¿Quien habla?— Se notaba que su tono de voz se había agravado con el paso de los años.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo.

—Hanji.— Titubeó sin querer.

—_¿Hanji?— _Ese nombre se le hacía familiar, demasiado para su gusto. Un golpe de recuerdos vino a su mente. —_Oh, Hanji, cuanto tiempo._

—Lo mismo digo... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?— Vaya pregunta.

—_Nada importante en realidad_.— Su actitud de "soy el más importante" seguía siendo la misma.

_Luego de haberse marchado de aquella oficina donde acababa de mantener una discusión con su jefa y su superior, había decidido marcharse definitivamente, pero el miedo de que no lo dejaran ir tan fácilmente lo apresaba. Vivió gran parte de su vida en ese trabajo junto a esas personas, pero cuando notó que comenzaban a tomar cambios drásticos en los planes mayormente hechos por Levi, lo descubrió. Eran amantes._

_Jamás se lo habría imaginado viniendo de un hombre tan serio y una loca que solo pensaba en divertirse, después de todo, tenían un mismo objetivo: dinero y más dinero. Ambos pensaban con el cerebro frío al momento de trabajar y sobrellevar crímenes que les trajeran de recompensa una gran suma de dinero e información, que podrían intercambiar por más dinero. _

_Él era parte de este trío maravilla de la ciudad, conocido y temido por altos cargos y empresarios. _

_Y aquel día, dejó a ese trío como una dupla a rienda suelta._

Se preguntaba, para que la llamaba su ex jefa.

—...Iré al punto.— Habían quedado en unos 5 segundos de silencio incomodo. —Te encomendaré un pequeño trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?— Solo estaba jugueteando, sabía perfectamente de que tipo de trabajo hablaba.

—Te lo explicaré con lujo y detalle, pero debes venir.— Se notaba que estaba en apuros.

—Iré enseguida.— Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

_Tomaría un vuelo a su antiguo hogar. _

.

.

.

Inclinó su cabeza, dejando sus labios reposar en los ajenos mientras disfrutaba de aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cintura con delicadeza. Probar esa posición había resultado ser bastante gratificante.

Tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, mientras éste lo penetraba en un subir y bajar, entregandole olas de placer en el punto exacto.

Luego de que Mikasa se marchara, el castaño no aguantó las ganas de lanzarse sobre su opresor, provocando que terminaran en la cama a pesar de la gran tensión que hubo hace algunos minutos. De todos los condones que habían sido regados en el suelo, fueron ocupados todos.

Saliendo de una larga ducha, secandose el cabello con una toalla sus azabachados cabellos, encontró al menor observando una foto entre sus manos. Debió suponerlo, extrañaba a sus amigos.

—¿Qué haces?— Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, detrás del castaño y éste de inmediato escondió entre sus piernas dichosa foto.

—¡Nada!, esperaba a que saliera para bañarme.— Aún lo trataba de usted.

—No me mientas, extrañas a tus amigos, ¿no?— Se echó un poco hacía adelante, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su mocoso.

—Quizás...— No quería que Levi notara lo débil que era cuando se trataba de sus amigos, su familia.

—Deberás seguirlos extrañando.— De forma seca se separó de él, dirigiendose hacía otra habitación para cambiarse y secarse en su totalidad.

—Pero...— No alcanzó a decir nada cuando ya su silueta había desaparecido.

_Era cierto, echaba de menos a sus amigos con quienes compartió gran parte de su vida, pero en algún momento esto debía llegar a su fin ¿no?, de esta u otra forma terminaría su trabajo ¿no?, y aún que regresara, probablemente sería despedido por haber cometido semejante estupidez. Revolcarte con el enemigo, definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás. Es por eso que cuando Mikasa fue a su rescate negó en marcharse, ¡Vamos! la estaba pasando de maravilla junto a Levi y eso no lo podía negar. _

Y en el fondo, sabía que esto no se quedaría así.

Hanji sería capaz de destruir medio mundo con tal de encontrarlo, lo sabía y aún así no la quería enfrentar.

Esperaría, hasta que se moviera una pieza del tablero.

.

.

.

Sus labios se deformaron en una retorcida sonrisa, mientras se colocaba el otro par que le faltaba de un guante negro de cuero.

—Así que Eren Jaeger, ¿eh?— Caminó a paso tranquilo hacía la estación de trenes, a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos, para luego encenderlo y llevarlo a su boca. —Voy a por ti...

_...Y creo me llevaré el premio mayor._

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales y sensuales: Oh, tantas lunas que han pasado. :'D Well, no tengo mucho que decir realmente, me quedé en un shock mental y no pude continuar. Espero y lo comprendan, y este capítulo les haya sido de agrado. : Si no, pueden lanzarme tomates, como ustedes quieran. **

**Enserio, lamento mucho la espera.**

**Aviso de ante mano que no habrá Jeaneren, pero si requiero a Jean para el fanfic. xD **

***Si quiere saber que pasó en realidad en toda la asquerosa ausencia, puede contactarme a mi feisbuk que está en mi perfil de fanfiction.***

**Gracias a las personitas que dejan review, favs y follow, es por ustedes que el fanfic no está en la lista de los fanfics muertos. (?)**

**Y gracias a las personas que han conversado conmigo por redes sociales a animarme a continuar. uvu **

**Leviatan-sama: Mi pie de fresa, gracias por todo. uvu Aún que no lo sepas, me has ayudado y animado bastante, y me alegra también ser de ayuda cuando lo necesitas. Te amo. -Inserte conrazón gay-.**

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi. **


End file.
